Tainting Roses
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: Severus Snape is a young Death Eater with something to prove and sets out to show how far his darkness can delve. He knows just who he can use to that effect. *very mature content, graphic incest and underage*


Tainting Roses

_Summer 1979_

It was quiet in this part of the garden, the majority of the guests now continuing the party in the house as twilight approached and brought a chill to the midsummer air. Fairies lit their way, as he led her to the gazebo on the other side of the hedge maze. They were unlikely to be disturbed.

It was almost comical to him; how blindly she followed, how readily she trusted him. It was almost too easy. She was slightly less unremarkable now than she had been eight years ago. He remembered the wide eyed fascination on the spoiled little girl's face as her snotty father and exuberant mother brought her to the dregs of Muggledom to offer to sponsor the poor half blood urchin nephew through his magical education.

He was ten, and had just got his letter, and had never met any of the Princes till that moment. Mother had been stubborn, and it was fortunate that Father had been at work, but the Princes had money and connections. The girl would not be going to Hogwarts, even though she was just six they had already decided on the finest tutors for her. But Hogwarts was good enough for the almost-bastard half blood cousin and he hadn't cared so long as his fees were paid.

And here he was now, and Uncle had been unable to believe how highly the Malfoys praised the embarrassing family secret. The old git probably hadn't expected him to appear in civilised pureblood society, much less a direct invitation from Lucius Malfoy himself! But even at eighteen there was more to Severus than met the eye, and bonds of brotherhood earned Severus an invitation to the wedding of the year while the Princes were much further down the guest list.

And there had been Marlena, still skinny, still awkward; her debut year. Tutors had been unable to teach her how to socialise, the one thing Hogwarts had been able to do better for him to some degree. And just as she had that very first summer, her eyes still followed him with awe. He had though it irritating once, the way she always trailed after him like a lost lamb. Any time Auntie decided to visit Mother, Marlena had come too. Auntie had thought it adorable.

"Lena looks up to you Severus." She had said indulgently. As always.

Indulgence. This odd little girl of fourteen, with the typical Prince dark eyes just like his, and long straight black hair; unremarkable in the least. She had known indulgence all her life. Spoiled and cosseted, no wonder she had no spirit. Not like Lily, so fiery. Even while she rejected him and hurt him, she was beautiful; aflame with fury. Tonight Marlena would make up for the slights of his past.

Under the canopy of the gazebo were more fairies, dimly lighting the white dome enough to see, but not enough to detract from the early stars picked out against the darkening sky. In the centre of the circular building was a large bench of white cast iron, covered with sumptuous cushions of green velvet and silk. Marlena sat, shyly smoothing out the lines of her ivory satin gown. Usually the shade would have suited her very pale skin, but the day had been warm and she had caught the sun, making it pink, and possibly tender. He cared not for the discomfort however, as he leaned down and kissed her for the first time.

Inexperienced lips quivered beneath his, and her gloved hands came to rest on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue past her lips to tease hers. With one hand he held her face steady, kissing her into easy submission, the other he rested on her tiny waist. She was still thin, even now, but thankfully she had grown a modest bosom at least. She was learning fast and had begun to respond to his kiss, whimpering softly.

When he slid his hand up to cup one tiny breast through her dress, she gasped and pulled back, an attractive blush on her usually bland features. That and the flushing of her lips from his kiss was a definite improvement he felt. He smiled at her then, brushing a strand of sable hair from her cheek and she relaxed, misunderstanding the smile as the reassurance of a lover. Those who knew better would have seen that it was rather the cunning smile of a predator who could see what he wanted, and knew he was going to get it.

He kissed her lips once more, then began to move his kisses over her flesh; down her jaw to her throat, and her neck below her ear. The poor girl was trembling with a dizzying compound of fear and pleasure that her young mind could not begin to understand. Beneath the canopy of her hair, Severus smirked. The Dark Lord wanted proof of his darkness? How much darker than the corruption of an innocent who trusted him as a brother?

Her hands clutched the fabric of his robes when his lips trailed down her collarbone toward her chest. His dark eyes met hers and she shuddered when she saw the delicious wickedness therein as he tugged on her bodice to reveal small but perfectly formed breasts and dove upon them, laving eagerly as she writhed beneath him. He was warming to his task now, and would have been hard pressed to tell how much his actions were for advancement, and how much for simple enjoyment. It seemed his mousy little cousin could be good for something after all.

"Severus, we shouldn't!" she protested in a scandalised whisper.

"But Lena, I thought you loved me?" he wheedled, a convincing wounded look upon his face.

"I do, but this is wrong." She panted, and the truth of her love shone from her face, warring with her shame.

"It isn't wrong Lena, not for you and me. This is how we show love." He persuaded, pressing little kisses to her face and lips. He could feel her objections fading. Her arms came back around him with a sigh. He slipped a hand under her skirt, softly stroking the smooth skin of her legs, tracing teasing circles on her thigh.

"Be my girl Lena, let me do this for you." He purred in her ear between kisses.

"Severus, I want to be your girl," she panted almost too easily. "Please!"

She had wanted to hear such things from him for so long. She had been sheltered all her life as a possession rather than a daughter. What had begun as adoration as a child, had bloomed into more when she had seen him so grown up lately. He was so clever, always had been. She had always loved it when he had lectured her when they were young, blissfully unaware that he did so because he found her ignorance insulting.

He had grown tall, with a proud bearing and had been so suave when they had been reunited in the Malfoy ballroom earlier. He was so grown up now, a fully fledged wizard and her youthful daydreams of him kissing her returned, with the ardour of a love struck teen. She hadn't dared to hope that such a mature wizard would be interested in her; her father had made no secret of the fact that she was growing up to be a plain witch. And yet here he was, whispering secret loving things to her, and touching her in intimate places. When he pressed the evidence of his ardour against her she nearly fainted. His kisses were harder, more erratic as he switched from lips to breast at dizzying pace, pressing her against him. He tore the lace gloves from her hand and placed it at the front of his trousers, rubbing it against himself.

"I have something for you Lena, let me give it to you." He whispered harshly, breathing heavily.

She was still unsure, hesitant, but her body knew what it wanted. He read it in her eyes and moved his hand to her thighs, sliding long slender fingers under her wet underwear to her nether lips and stroking gently and firmly. He was relieved to feel a thick thatch of what he knew must be black curls. Not too young at least for this.

"You want it Lena, I can feel it. You need this Lena." His husky voice sent thrills through her while his deft fingers pressed against her clit, driving her mad.

"Severus, please..." she begged, not knowing what she was begging for.

He stilled his hand, removing her underwear and kissed her again, surprised at the passion with which she met him. She was learning quickly. He unbuttoned his dark robes, revealing that he wore nothing beneath them but equally dark trousers. The weather had been hot, but he was hardly about to change the way he dressed on such a solemn occasion so he had foregone the shirt he usually wore beneath. He kept his eyes on her as he undid his trousers, enjoying the glimmer of fear he saw as she realised the size of him. He was quite proud of his endowment, and almost felt sorry for the poor little virgin.

He laid himself on top of her once more and again placed his talented fingers at her entrance. As much as he was eagerly anticipating the tightness of her virgin sleeve, he knew he was big and while he didn't care if she shed a few tears, she likely would anyway, he knew that trying to squeeze himself inside her now would be bloody murder on his aching cock.

Instead, he eagerly fingered her wet hole with one finger at first, then two and three; stretching her for him as she writhed and whimpered, her fine clothes and hairstyle becoming rumpled and tainted as much as she was. He didn't care about the noise she made; all the other guests were too far away in the manor, and anyone who chanced to be lurking in the maze at this hour was up to as much mischief as he.

Withdrawing his hand from her centre, he spread her essence on his length, stroking it slowly with a groan of satisfaction. This was going to be so sweet. He leaned over her and though she was fairly tall for a girl her age, he covered her, towered over her. Placing his throbbing member at her entrance, he kissed her almost tenderly before he pushed inside her, past her barrier.

She screamed. Cried and whimpered. Her slender arms gripped him and her face registered shock, agony and betrayal. He pushed himself fully inside her and rested. Fuck she was good.

"Sev, it hurts." She sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright Lena. It always hurts at first, but you'll be alright." He soothed, hoping she would quiet and the tears would stop.

He traced a hand lightly across her creek, wiping the tears away and he could see the trust returning, with hope. He kissed her again, and ignored his conscience telling him he was quite enjoying kissing her. Instead, he began stroking her breasts again, plucking at the tiny pink nipples as he slowly withdrew from her. Slowly he began to move inside her. Slowly and carefully; she was too tight, too good. Last thing he needed was to blow it now, literally. When her hips began moving to join him in his thrusts, he knew he had done it. He had successfully seduced his arrogant uncle's little princess. He had ruined her and she had let him, wanted him to. She may have the inheritance he should have had a share in, and all the finest things in life, but he had taken from her the only true thing of worth she had.

Her whimpers had long since become moans, her little hands stroking his skin, holding him tight and panting words of love, praise and encouragement. _'Take that Lily Evans! I hope you're happy with that bastard Potter, will he ever love you like this? Could he bring you pleasure like this? I doubt it.'_ He sneered in the recesses of his mind as he began to lose control; his ambition, his anger, his lust, they were too much, consuming him. He thrust harder, heedless of his partner's discomfort. He snatched away the cushions beneath her, laying her flatter and gripping her hips he plundered the recesses of her womb, fucking her with savage passion and kissing her like a man possessed.

Marlena was beyond comprehension. She just laid there as the wizard from her dreams filled her and loved her; doing such things to her as even her hormonal mind had been unable to fully imagine. How could he be hurting her and yet it feel so good. She had never felt such a thing before, but her body no longer belonged to her. Her Severus had claimed it and she obeyed only him.

His breathing was heavy, sweat pouring down his back under his robes. He wouldn't last much longer, but he'd had his fun. He knew she must be close too and so leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That's right Lena, good girl. Oh you're so good! I have a gift for you, you want it don't you? You're so sweet, you need my seed don't you? You've been waiting just for me, haven't you?" he growled enjoying the shock and rapture on her face.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh!" she shrieked as her orgasm washed over her in a sudden rush.

Severus choked and howled as her tight sleeve gripped him harder than he had ever felt before, tearing his release from him with such sweet agony. He'd never imagined a virgin could feel so good; such a far cry from the well used tarts he'd had before. He felt suddenly boneless, powerless as he collapsed onto her, his large nose buried in her hair and her arms still gripping the shoulders of his robes.

When his strength found him again, he pushed himself up, away from her to straighten his robes, and replace his trousers. He looked at her sprawled on the couch; his semen staining her thighs and smiled. The fallen angel, utterly and thoroughly debauched. Her eyes held no reproach, but he knew she felt ashamed of what they had done, what her family would say if they found out. All was different when seen without the haze of lust clouding them.

He would not feel pity however; he had done what he had wanted to do, damn well enjoyed it too. But he felt that he ought to say something, as she pulled her gown back into place, searching for her wand to aid her in disguising what had become of her. He would not lie to her completely with words of love or romance. She had done nothing to hurt him and did not deserve that degree of cruelty. Nor would he be crass like Mulciber and say something indecorous or hurtful. She had simply been the means of revenge against the family which lauded her and ignored him. That and had turned out to be a damn good lay.

Instead he found the mercy somewhere in his black heart to reflect on her good qualities. Things between them might have been so different once upon a time. As it was, he was thankful that she was innocent enough to not ask him to remove his robes. That would have caused too many questions.

Quickly, before the silence became uncomfortable, he picked up a pin that had fallen from her hair and handed it to her, sweeping the fallen tresses from her eyes again and kissing her cheek briefly.

"Thank you Lena, my naughty little cousin." He said with a rakish smirk and a wink, bowing to her briefly before sweeping out of the gazebo into the chilly summer evening, paying no heed to the rustling coming from the nearby hedge of the maze. He was almost disappointed that he would likely never see her again.


End file.
